


Oh, wie zeigst du deine Liebe?

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borussia Dortmund, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Mats ist nicht nur der beliebste Fußball-Reporter alles Deutschlands, sondern auch Benni Höwedes´Freund. (Ja, der Fußballspieler Benni Höwedes. Als gäb´s zwei Bennis in dieser Welt!) Er will etwas wichtiges machen, aber er weiß nicht, wie man es macht. Deshalb spricht er mit zwei anderen BVB-Spielern: André Schürrle und Marc Bartra. Mal sehen, was für einen Rat Barrle (oder Schürrtra?) gibt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Denn du sehr tolle Geschichte schreibst. :D
> 
> Titel vom gleichnamigen Lied aus dem Film „Verwünscht“.

André machte das Tür auf. „Moin moin, Mats! Schön, dass du angekommen bist! Marc hat was spanisches und süßes gekocht.“  
„Schön, dass ihr zu einem Interview stimmtet.“ Er folgete André in der Kuche, wo Marc wartete.  
„Herzlich willkommen, Mats!“ Marc gab ihm irgendein Gebäck. „Sie heißt _yema_.“  
„Danke schön. Zuerst möchte ich den Interview anfangen.“

„OK, wann habt ihr kennengelernt?“  
„Als ich hier angekommen bin“, antwortete Marc. „André hat mir alles erzählt. Er war immer nett.“  
„Danke schön, _mi amor_ “, sagte André. „Na ja, ich dachte, dass er interessant war. Und wird wurden schnell Freunde.“  
„Wie erkanntet ihr, dass ihr eine romantische Beziehung wolltet?“  
André nahm Marcs Hand. „Einmal waren wir hier zusammen, alles ganz normal, und plötzlich ist er eingeschlafen. Mir gab´s egal. Und als ich das dachte -mir gib es egal, dass Marc hier schläft - wusste ich es. Und dann fing ich damit an, meine Liebe zu zeigen.“  
„Wie?“  
„Ich studierte Spanisch.“  
„Das erste Mal, dass er was auf Spanisch sagte, konnte ich meine Ohren nicht glauben“, sagte Marc. „Er fragte, _¿qué va hacer, cuando a comprar soy?_ Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er fragen wollte!“  
„Ich meinte, _¿qué vas a hacer cuando vaya de compras?_ “, sagte André. „Was wirst du tun, wenn ich am Kaufen bin?“  
„Schön.“ Mats dachte an seine nächste Frage. „Wenn einer von euch einen Heiratsantrag machen würde, wie wär´s?“  
Marc sah aus, als er nichts davon verstand. André übersetzte schnell. „André! Wie schön! Ja, ich will!“  
„Nein, nein!“ sagte Mats mit Panik in der Stimme. „Wie soll ich BENNI einen Heiratsantrag machen?“  
„Oh.“ Marc und André lachten. „Mach´s einfach!“ André lächelte. „Er will dich heiraten. Ich darf nicht sagen, warum er uns das sagte, aber das hat er uns gesagt.“  
„Oh. OK. Danke.“  
„Bitte!“

Mats kam nach Hause. Benni spielte FIFA. „Hallo, Starreporter. Ich bin fast fertig.“  
„Ah.“ Mats saß neben ihm. „Willst du mich heiraten?“  
„Ja.“ Benni machte alles aus. „Moment...echt?!“  
„Natürlich. Echte Liebe hat nicht nur mit Dortmund zu tun, sondern auch mit uns.“  
Glücklich fiel Benni in Ohnmacht.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Geschichte auf Deutsch. Ich habe ungefähr 7 Monate, mein schriftliches Deutsch (wieder) zu verbessern. Fehler bitte korrigieren!


End file.
